thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarlet Burn
Scarlet Burn is an original tribute made by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission! Thanks. :3 She is a member of the Burn Family. "Well, your cousin is dead and you are the other relative of her in this arena. I guess that means that her perfectly innocent cousin will have to pay her price." -Adam Hills to Scarlet Burn before killing Scarlet; The Family Games Scarlet Name: Scarlet Rosanne Burn Age: 15 Gender: Female District: 9 Appearance: Scarlet has long, dark red hair and deep, sea blue eyes. Tribute Token: A purple scarf made of expensive fabric; something that used to belong to her mother. Skills: Very smart, and likes to be around other people. She's easy to like and very outgoing, but is also good at manipulating people to get what she wants without them knowing... Weapons (in order of preference): Spear (very skilled), traps (also skilled at, but these are more for hunting than for the Hunger Games), bow and arrow (not very skilled) Weaknesses: Swimming, climbing, stealth Fears: Large bodies of water kind of give her the chills (see backstory), so a watery arena would be her nightmare. She's also scared of snakes. Personality: A very social little girl, that likes to make friends, and she can be very easy to like. An only child she always got her way, so she likes to ALWAYS get her way. She can be a manipulative person, which means her allies might be in TROUble... she finds ways to get what she wants without whoever she manipulated know it. When she does, she barely ever regrets it. She hides her dark side under her sweet, outgoing personality. Backstory Scarlet lived with her parents on a small farm in District 9. She loved to play in the fields, and by the large lake out behind the fields. She had lots of friends, because lots of people liked her. When she was eleven, one of her friends told her why she wanted to be in the Games. Scarlet, hearing it from the "Career" perspective, went home and told her parents that she wanted to sign up for tesserae and learn how to use weapons. Shocked, her parents grounded her. But Scarlet always got what she wanted... She signed up for tesserae anyway, and when Peacekeepers weren't looking, sold them to poor families. She used the money to get lessons from a previous District 9 victor on how to use a spear, and learned how to hunt animals with traps and some with a bow. Soon the victor gave her her own spear, and the lessons were finished. By the time she was 13, she might have had a chance in the Hunger Games. But she wasn't reaped, and, knowing if she tried to volunteer her parents would know what was up, kept quiet. The year before the reaping when Scarlet was 14, her mother died of a sickness that had swept some of District 9. Scarlet kept the purple scarf that her mother had given her when she died, promising, "I'll keep it with me, always." One night when she was 15, when she was practicing her spear skills out by the lake, her friend came to meet her. They were going to practice some target shooting together (LOL not at each other of course), and when her friend accidentally threw a knife too close to Scarlet, Scarlet staggered back, tripped over a rock, and fell in the lake. Her scarf was tied tightly around her neck, and she had never been a good swimmer, so she almost drowned until her friend pulled her out. She never went to the lake again. Scarlet stole the list of tesserae from a Peacekeeper and wrote that she had signed up for four tesserae each month, and finally at the age of 15, she had her moment of glory. Scarlet Rosanne Burn was going to represent District 9 in the Hunger Games. And she was proud to. Determined to win. Games Info: Interview Angle: She will act kind of rude and sarcastic, but will smile every once in a while, or laugh, to let the audience and the interviewer know she's still sorta nice. Training Strategy: Survival skills, then secretly asses the other tributes in her mind. Will anyone make a good ally? An easy target? Someone to watch out for? In private training she will happily impale (is that how you spell it?) some targets with a spear. Bloodbath Strategy: Run for weapons, get one, get a backpack or two, and take down one or two targets. Then run out and find shelter and water and stuff. Games Strategy: Don't make yourself an easy target, worry about surviving first, pick off dangers and survive as long as she can (hopefully to the end). Games 1. The 298th Hunger Games Hosted by: ViniciusDeAssis1999 District: 9 Placing: 17th out of 26 Training Score: 8 Odds: 16-1, 15-1 Extra: In these Games, Scarlet allied with a Career tribute of Pippycat's, Candy Orenson of District 1. She hopes they will both make it far. She died by falling off the arena when it fell apart. Candy lived longer than her, and Scarlet got 17th. 2. The Family Games Hosted by: Summer bee 13 District: 9 Training Score: 9 Odds: 11-1 Placing: 12th of 24 Victims: Amber Burn(13) Extra: Since these were the Family Games, Scarlet was entered along with her cousin Amber Burn(13). Since the two were enemies, she didn't ally with them, and survived the bloodbath without them. It was on Day 3 when the two ran into each other again, and Scarlet ended up empaling Amber with a spear. Later she was thinking about it, and how even though they were enemies, she really didn't want to kill Amber. Then, Adam Hills(1) came up to her and asked if she had killed Mindy Hills(1), which she hadn't, and Amber was the one who had. He killed her anyway, saying that "Amber's innocent cousin will have to pay the price". 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Scarlet was Pippycat's second tribute *Scarlet was Pippycat's first District 9 tribute *Scarlet was Pippycat's first "Career" tribute, though she isn't from a career district Category:15 year olds Category:District 9 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat